<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无 by buoyancy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828902">无</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyancy/pseuds/buoyancy'>buoyancy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyancy/pseuds/buoyancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来自《二手时间》，ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jenlisa - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我丈夫已经去世了，红色的旗帜也不再沸腾，我终于可以讲出这段故事。”</p><p>     老人向墓园的方向看了一眼，像是取下枷锁一般在摇椅上舒展了一下身体，有别于一般哥萨克人的上翘猫眼满意地眯了眯。</p><p>     “本来这段经历我已经把它砌进砖墙打算带进坟墓，毕竟那时……谁也没想到苏维埃能有垮台的一天，我们一辈子都在为伟大祖国奋斗，随时等待祖国的召唤，只要党有需要可以随时献上我们的生命……至少那时是这么宣传的，大部分人也抱持着这个信念，现在看来当然觉得我们是一群可怜的红色疯子，但当时没有这种信仰我们是活不下去的。”</p><p>     她突然停下，猫眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光，这么少女的神态出现在这位老人身上居然一点也不显违和。</p><p>     “你来是想听我说这些的吧，可我要讲的故事发生在更早，我那时只是个十几岁的女孩，满脑子都是恋爱，人生的花季啊，谁也不想过早沾染政治和战争。虽然我爷爷就是富农。（她眼里的光暗了暗）当时我正在上学，有一个很喜欢我的邻家男孩，每次校园舞会都会邀请我跳舞，只邀请我跳舞。”</p><p>     “德国人来的时候是冬天吧，记不清了，只记得阴了许久的天放晴了一些，雾蒙蒙的阳光撒下来，积雪泛着光，德国士兵高高的头盔上映着雪的影子，皮靴锃光瓦亮，毛料大衣笔挺，上面的等臂十字徽章都在反光。”</p><p>     老妇人紧了紧披肩，好像又回到了那个寒冷的冬日。</p><p>     “说出来你也许不信，德国人刚来那会都是向我们买东西，牛奶啊鸡蛋啊，用德国马克，客客气气，在没有大部队一起的时候还会冲我们喊‘收妮米琛’，后来我才知道是德语‘可爱的姑娘’的意思。”</p><p>     “你问我当时大家都不害怕德国人吗？最开始还是有点，但德国人都很友善，老伊万说我们能习惯苏联就能习惯德国。德国人来了之后废除了集体农场，也不再按工时发粮食，大家都分到了自己的土地，就是每年要向德国人上交一部分牲畜和粮食，但那部分不会影响我们的生活。”</p><p>     老妇人在椅子上动了动。</p><p>     “我爷爷是富农，被抓去西伯利亚的劳改营再没回来。我不知道别人怎样，我对是苏联人还是德国人没有什么主观情绪，非要说的话，因为爷爷的关系我反倒欢迎德国人一些。”</p><p>     说完这一段她沉默了许久，在我以为今天的对话到此为止时，她突然开了口，声音苍老了许多，好像声带蒙了尘。</p><p>     “德国人进村的那天早上我就在队伍里看到了她，准确的说她在队列外，应该是军官的样子，因为她没有戴头盔，呢子军帽下面露出梳理整齐的金发，眼睛很大，但是像冬天湖里的坚冰一样冷酷。”</p><p>     “第二次见她是在我家，那时候大家都很友好，她是来买面包和鸡蛋的，站在我家门廊的时候我才注意到她居然比我高很多，皮带勒出纤细的腰身，接过鸡蛋的手指很长，指节分明。是的，她来我家时我一直在打量她，这也不算失礼，这个村子多久才会来一次外人啊，何况是外国人。”</p><p>     “他们的驻地在我们学校附近，甚至有时会征用我们的操场来训练，我从窗户看出去就能看到她，在踩的平实的雪面上，像一株柔韧的白桦树。”</p><p>     “我经常觉得自己不像这片土地上的女孩，她们都是热烈张扬的，天气越寒冷就越激烈地绽放，而我只敢远远望着。唯一的一次交集，啊，是战前唯一的交集，那天我们都在布列卡的家里聚会，他家有一个大播放机，可以放许多首舞曲，伏特加和激烈的哥萨克舞步让我有些过热，在院子里透气的时候她就在栅栏外面，也许是偷跑出来也许是巡视。我们隔着矮矮的栅栏看着对方，第一次这么直直地望进她的眼睛，发现她不是其他德国人那般浅淡的眼珠，是琥珀色的，是威士忌的颜色，就像刚刚下肚的那杯威士忌一样晃动着闪着光，我们就这样看着彼此，直到我的朋友喊我进屋。”</p><p>     老妇人又陷入沉默，再开口时声音又喑哑了几分，摇椅里的身体似乎也在萎缩。</p><p>     “德国人啊，该做的事早晚都要做。我们村里当然也有犹太人，弗里德曼一家被拖出屋子时，我们和德国人的表面和平也被彻底撕碎。他们被枪毙然后丢进自己的屋子里烧，德国人在做这些时她当然也在，弗里德曼家小女儿的哭喊和腾起的火焰都没有撼动她分毫，一直是初见时那面冰湖一样的神情。我在第一声枪响时失控尖叫出声，她飞快地向这里瞟了一眼，又极快地扭回头。我那时就明白我俩之间的一切结束在开始之前，如果能用‘我俩’这样亲密的称呼的话。”</p><p>     “后来她还是来过我家，这次就不是收购了，是征粮。我母亲在地窖里准备的时候，她就坐在我家的餐桌前等，我也坐在那里，我俩之间是一盏油灯。这次她的眼睛又恢复了威士忌的颜色，不知是不是因为油灯的缘故，跳动地更为剧烈，好像快要烧起来。我好像看到弗里德曼家燃烧的房子，但我不害怕。这次我留意到她大衣上的SS标志，但也是后来才知道那次处刑时她不仅仅是站在那而已。我们就这样看着彼此，像在布列卡家院子里时那样。”</p><p>     “你问我为什么不说话？因为语言不通啊，何况当时德国人已经是我们的敌人，不是抽象的敌人，而是真真正正成了我们村的敌人，因为弗里德曼一家。那时村里许多人都加入了游击队，本来我们还不是很喜欢游击队，因为他们总是偷偷在夜里进村向我们索要粮食，我们称呼他们是‘山里人’。后来我母亲从地窖上来，看到我离这个德国人这么近，吓坏了，把粮食丢在桌上将我护在身后，她自然也察觉到了，站起身一言不发地走出去，再没有看我一眼。”</p><p>     老妇人似乎讲累了，可以清晰听到她喉头地滚动。我起身倒茶，她接过茶盏抿了一口，又接着讲下去。</p><p>     “再后来啊，苏联人又打了回来，枪声近得就在村旁的树林。很少再能看到训练的德国士兵，见到的德国人都很狼狈，大衣和军靴不再一尘不染，头盔也不会再映出日光了。打得最激烈的那半个月我再没见过她，以为她不是撤走就是战死了。在战斗快结束的时候，她不知从哪出现，那次幸好是我开的门，她站在门廊上，依旧纤细柔韧，但军装下摆满是泥点和深色的污迹，皮带也歪了，她从怀里摸出一条项链塞进我手里，立刻转身走了。就这样再也没有出现。”</p><p>     不知是不是我听错了，老妇人的声音有一瞬的梗咽，但很快声线又恢复了平稳。</p><p>     “那条项链像个小盒子，打开是她和妈妈的照片，我是第一次见这么精美的项链，散发着资本主义的臭味（笑）。照片里的她笑得很灿烂，她很适合笑，笑起来带着热带海岛的气味。她其实不像刻板严肃的德国人，就像我不像苏联人一样。”</p><p>     “那条项链被我埋在院子里，那时候要是留着这种东西是肯定会被内务部抓走的，人还是活着比较重要。即便如此，她那惟一一次私人造访也给我带来了麻烦，邻居看到了她，后来举报了我，但那时我已经和丈夫结婚，他是游击队员也是党员，还有军功章，他最后保住了我。我丈夫是？他就是那个在舞会上只邀请我的男生，弗里德曼一家的事情后他就加入了游击队。”</p><p>     老妇人的声音戛然而止，彻底陷入沉默，我有一种错觉，这短短几个小时她好像在飞速衰老。不知是不是秘密终于说出来了，她脸上的表情平静而安详，仿佛沉入记忆的海不愿再浮上来。可能下一刻就会满足地踏入死亡，也许还能再见到德国军官，这个念头突然在脑海里浮现。我赶紧摇摇头，向老妇人道别，但直到我踏出房门，她都没有再做出回应。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>